metal_gear_rising_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
God's Eye
Creation Following the fall of the Patriots in 2015, in large thanks to Solid Snake, the existence of the Patriots was exposed to the world and finally sealed their existence. In the wake of these events, many officials across the world were deposed and arrested, leading to a dramatic shift in global leaderships, from heads of state to business CEOs. Once the dust had settled, there were still those left who admired the legacy of the Patriots and set out to create their own organisation, while improving upon the mistakes of their predecessors. Like the Patriots, they hid in plain sight and kept their plans secret, aiming for world control through global unification, constructing their own Metal Gears as well as attaining others as their means to dominance. Chain of Command Unlike Altruism, there are no defined 'leaders' of God's Eye, a step they have taken to avoid repeating the mistakes of those before them. That way, they can truly operate in the shadows without any scrutiny, and should there come a time when calls for arrests are made, military forces would be hard pushed to take action. However, there is one particular man who can be called the 'Founder' of God's Eye. Shortly after the fall of the Patriots and the revelation of their plans, an obscure US Pastor was convicted of associating with the Patriots, who claimed that he had foreseen mankind fall to the 'wrath of God' if they were not ruled over by someone uniting them and saving them from destroying the world. The Guardians The military bulk of God's Eye, the Guardians may sound well-meaning and protective in nature, but the truth is that they are a force dedicated to their masters' commands, and as such hold many traits parallel to their counterparts, the Peace Keepers. While not agents of chaos as such, they use lethal force without thought and give little care to incidents such as civilian casualties and infrastructure damage. They are known for their exploits of infamy, such as taking hostages and threatening life to achieve their ends. Equipment Weapons While utilising many of the same weapons as the Peace Keepers, the Guardians opt to almost exclusively use live ammunition, with exceptions being for when they are ordered to capture a target alive or the like. Field Equipment * Medical Kits - Field-issued medical kits that are used to relieve non-surgical/critical injuries. Includes a nanospray invented by Otacon to be used to seal flesh wounds temporarily. * Rations - Standard military order rations condensed into pill form. * Pentazemin - Drug used prominently by snipers to calm the heart rate and steady aiming. Fatigues Unlike the Peace Keepers, the Guardians are all clothed in standard uniform which masks their identity. Standard Guardian Uniform The standard uniform of the Guardians is a high-tech piece of ballistic armour which covers the whole body, leaving no area exposed. While well protected, it does not however guarantee them immunity from damage, as while the armour can take punishment, it will break down with enough force. The helmet allows for a range of vision options, including ultra violet, night vision and infra red. Elite Guardian Uniform The elite Guardian uniform is utilised by those of higher rank, and improves upon the standard design in near every way. It offers far greater protection, with the ballistic design reinforced three times over, enabling increased absorption of impact and decreased damage from weapons. It is also of a lighter design, allowing the wearer to respond faster and with increased agility. Unlike the standard helmet, the elite helmet offers a HUD with displays showing everything from the wearer's vital statistics to enemy count and also the Guardian's weapon ammo, the weapons they carry being linked to their armour. The armour can provide temperature change for survival and like the standard, the helmet offers night vision, infra red and ultra violet. Vehicles Fighter Jet The fastest mode of transportation the Guardians possess, the Fighter Jet has an onboard capacity for four and the ships are provided with twin turret machine guns. Unlike the Altruism vehicles however, God's Eye has not managed to develop the technology for OctoCamo much to their dismay. GEV.25 The GEV.25 is the Guardian's answer to a deploy/evac helicopter, put now use propulsion technology and twin turbines to fly, rather than a propeller engine. The craft can take eight, counting two pilots and is equipped with light weaponry, not being designed for combat but more for manoeuvrability and speed. GEV-TRX The Guardians all-purpose terrain vehicle, seating four while offering high degrees of protection from outside attack. The vehicle is also fitted with a suspension mount, enabling it to life up from the tyres of drop the height of the chassis. While not a machine purely made for offense, when triggered two machine guns reveal themselves from the sides. GEV-HGC Whereas the TRX was not created for offense, the HGC annihilates targets with its dual rail guns mounted to the chassis. As with the TRX, the HGC is resistant to many forms of damage and small arms gunfire, its shell even hard enough to stop an armour piercing round. Able to tackle most terrain types, the HGC is utilised when a need for firepower and travelling unstable ground meet. GEV-TT For fast, portable and efficient purposes, the GEV-TT provides all three. Based heavily off the modern sportsbikes of the era, the TT has been configured with a more slimline approach, with added manoeuvrability to boot. Although not carrying any weapons of its own, a skilled driver can easily shoot while driving with one hand. Battle Gear It was inevitable that others would discover how to construct their own Battle Gears, especially given Huey Emmerich's involvement with less than reputable company. God's Eye is no exception, having armed the Guardians with several types of Battle Gear. Raptor The Raptor is a bipedal mounted Battle Gear, used for offensive fast travel, its legs able to run faster than even the most nano-enhanced human. Both of its shoulders have multiple mini rockets mounted, while the mouth can expel several types of ammunition, including standard bullets to explosive rounds. The Raptor however, is fairly fragile and can be easily damaged by even repeat standard gunfire. Gunwing The most unique feature of the Gunwing is its ability to fly, even if it is only for short periods. The wings attached to its main frame are lined with solar panels that can store energy for propulsion fuel. A single pilot can sit in the cockpit while steering the Gear. Although powerful, the Gunwing is slow in its movement, although if it needs extra support against nearby enemies it is provided in the form of two mounted machine guns. Goliath While the Peace Keeper's Titan was built to battle Metal Gears if needed, God's Eye came up with a counter to the Titan, in the form of the Goliath. Equally sized to the Titan, the Goliath possess far more firepower, a high powered velocity rail gun mounted on its shoulder and its right arm being able to dispense shells equating to a massive shotgun. While the Goliath must be piloted, the pilot is encased within a chamber protected by the hardest titanium weave.